When Poland meets Chopin
by AzureEdge7
Summary: Poland gets sucked in to Fredric Chopin's dream! Is there any way he can get out? This is a pile of one-shots that goes through a part of the game with spoilers. I don't own Hetalia or Eternal Sonata.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note~ Welcome to When Poland meets Chopin! This goes through parts of the game adding Poland as an extra character. I'm warning you that Poland might be OOC sometimes. Enjoy~!

Chapter 1~ Fredric Francis Chopin

One day Poland walked to Austria's house after talking to Germany. He was a bit scared of meeting a stranger. He'd never talked to this country before! Poland rung the doorbell. Austria opened up the door and said "Good. Poland you're here. Germany told me that you were coming. I was getting my music notes ready. I'm still finding Fantasie Impromptu." Austria walked to his closet.

Poland said "Thanks, Austria." Poland walked inside Austria's house and saw magnificent embroidery everywhere. There were Victorian themed chairs for furniture near a grand sized piano. Poland sat on the Victorian chair nearest to the piano. Austria walked out of his closet holding a bunch of papers. Poland took a glance and immediately I knew what it was. Chopin's masterpiece Fantasie Impromptu. Austria put the music score on the piano and sat on the bench adjacent to it. He asked Poland "Before I start did you bring some Cafe Kunditurei?"

Poland smiled. He raised a bag containing cake. Austria said "We'll eat a little bit because overeating is bad!" They ate cake together. Once they were done with cake Poland asked Austria " Do you know where Chopin comes from Austria?"

Austria said "He comes from Warsaw, Poland."

Poland smiled. Poland said "Yes. Do you know the life that he lived?" Austria shook his head.

Poland sighed. "You should know the entire life of a pianist before you convey your feelings using his work."

Austria was shocked ."Who told you that?"

Poland smiled. "Germany."

Austria mumbled "I'm going to get him back for this sooner or later..."

Poland began telling Austria the life of a beautiful composer. "He was born in Warsaw Poland. He was mostly a dandy though, starting at his youth."

"Hmm..."

"As a kid he played in many places, such as prince's houses. His sister Emilia died when he was 14. That was a brutal shock to the composer. After that, he still played the piano but events took place. The Warsaw uprising made him flee to Paris. And then he met the love of his life, George Sand."

"George Sand? Does that mean that Chopin was...?"

Poland chuckled at this remark. "No. George Sand was the name she was like famous for."

"You mean like a pseudonym? "

"Yea. She and Chopin went to an island to recover, but Chopin's disease only got worse. After a couple of years of going places together, they broke up. Chopin died on October 17,1849 he passed away at the age of 39."

"Hmm... Poland."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to stay here for a while?"

"Ummm..." Poland thought about this for a bit. This was a stranger he barely knew... and yet he was talking like it was nothing! But then he was interested about Chopin, a famous composer of his. He had made up his decision. "Fine."

"Thank you!"

They talked about Germany and their capitals, boasting about what you can do there. They both finally called it a night. Hungary Austria's assistant directed me into the spare bedroom. The room was a lavish bed, and velvet curtains. To the side of the room there was a piano with a red rose and particular hat on it. A dark-blue hat with 2 feathers that looked specifically for a dandy. Once I told Hungary that I was comfy , she left. I now had another friend to look forward to. I laid on the bed and in a instant I was in a dream.

A dream that I thought I would never wake up from.

This is my story of how I met Fredric Chopin.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note~ Chapter 2 is here! If you like... Review?

Chapter 2~ On the way to Baroque

I subconsciously felt myself drowning. But why was I drowning in the first place? I was playing with Lithuania before Russia took him away. But he was slowly going farther and farther away. What was happening?

A person who was wearing white was reaching out his hand. "Are you alright?"

"What...Happened?" I was trying to catch my breath. I tried to get up, looking at my surroundings but I blacked out.

When I awoke I felt like something was moving under me. I tried to speak but the same voice before said "It'll be ok."

I tried to sit up, and this time I was successful. I now saw faces that I'd never seen before. A man who was leaning on the side of the bed was the man that saved him, the man dressed in white. Now as for the other faces, he saw something Polish in all of them. Especially the man who was at the corner of the room. The strange, mysterious man that was a pure dandy. His hat told it all.

The frail girl dressed like Little Red Riding Hood nicely said "Are you ok? We found you after we defeated those pirates."

The small red-head girl with a pirate hat boastfully said "Are you a pirate mister?"

I slowly got up off that bed and found dust on my uniform, with my cape nowhere to be found. My boots were at the side of the bed. I wiped the dust off of me and said "I would like to ask your names first."

The dandy had a pale face ever since he saw my uniform. As I expected, he was Polish! And he had a lot of pride showing it!

Ms. Little Red Riding Hood introduced me to the party. Her name was Polka, and she came from a place called Tenuto. I had never heard of that place. There was something new to learn every day! The little kid next to Polka, who was holding his camera like it was his life was named Beat. The red-head with a pirate hat was called March. The captain of this ship was actually a prince. Prince Crescendo. And the dandy in the back was named Fredric Francis Chopin.

I gasped in shock. Guess talking to Austria made me meet Fredric Chopin.

Polka asked "What's your name mister?"

"My name? Oh yes. My name is Poland. But you can call me Feliks." I saw the face Chopin made when I said my name. He couldn't believe it.

"Anyway, Polka is it? I have a question to ask you. Where am I? Last time I checked I was talking to Austria about Germany and Warsaw."

Polka giggled. Not a giggle, more like a laugh. Chopin looked serious, as he had a lot of explanting to do. He took me outside where there was light snow falling down.

The rest of the group stayed inside as Polka tried to explain that both of them needed their time to talk.

"So your Fredric Francis Chopin?"

"Yes. That is my name."

"Why is everything here referencing to music?"

"This is my dream."

"This is?"

"I'm dying Feliks. I think you know that already. Did I imagine you too?"

"No you didn't Chopin. I am the country Poland."

"Then how did you get into my dream?"

" I don't know. Austria likes to play your music to convey his feelings so I came to his house and told him your life story. You are an amazing pianist."

"I guess. So, Poland. Do I return home?"

"What day was it... when you came into this dream world?"

"October 16,1849."

Poland stared at him with shock."I'm sorry, but it'd be best if you found that out yourself."

"So you are Poland, a human version of the country that we all have pride in?"

"Yes."

"Anyway, you see the rest of the group?"

"Yea. Everyone resembles you in one way or another. Especially Polka. Or should I say Emilia?"

"You truly are the country that I put so much pride in."

"Let's get back to the party. Baroque is in sight."

They walked back to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note~ Chopin loved Pleyels.

Chapter 3~ The Ball

The ball was over. Beat and Polka were talking about the dancing when Poland walked in the ballroom. He spent his time listening to the magical composer's music. Austria could play his music good, but the composer himself is playing his own piece! It was not going to get better than this!

Beat said "I didn't know that Fredric could play so well!"

Polka had a shocked expression on her face "That was Fredric?"

Poland had a slight grin on his face."He's always outdone himself."

Polka looked at Poland."He has?"

"He's an amazing composer, it's a sad fate that he's going to die soon."

Polka sighed. "I'm going to die soon too. You see Poland, people who use magic are going to die soon."

Poland looked at Polka and then at that piano. "This is one messed up dream."

Polka said "Do you really believe Fredric? That this is a dream?"

Poland said " I do. You see I live in Warsaw too. His work is known around the world."

Beat said "It is?"

"Yea."

Just then March grabbed Polka and Beat and dragged them to the prince's room. It had only been a couple of hours but Poland knew all of their personalities. They were probably thinking about food. They left the ball room.

The ball room was empty. Poland slowly walked to the piano that Chopin played on not even a couple of hours ago and examined it. Even in death, that man was playing on a piano. And not just any piano... a Pleyel.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note~ Finally I've updated Chapter 4.

Care for a review?

* * *

Chapter 4~ Leaving Baroque

Crescendo was walking with the party and stopped at the city's gates. "Leaving already? It's hardly been a week since you've arrived."

Poland said "It's for the best. We have to get back to the rest of the group." Poland didn't know the rest of the group... but from what he heard they were nice people. And if he stayed with Chopin he would hear more tunes.

Chopin assured Crescendo "This is just a brief parting."

Polka smiled." We'll see you again soon!"

They walked, more like hiked up a cold mountain. Only if Poland had his cape now. Beat and March were shivering and looked like they were about to die of frost-bite. I didn't mind the cold though. It takes me back to those days when he used to play with Lithuania. Before Russia came and took her anyway.

Poland thought to himself Gosh ~I miss Liet.

We were finally at the top of the mountain and Beat found a mountain lodge. Poland went inside first and the rest of the party followed.

"The air is tight. Probably because we're on the top of the mountain-He was cut off from Polka suddenly falling to the floor.

Chopin was the first one to react. After all this was his sister."POLKA!"

"She's fine. I guess she's recovering some of her old memories."

Salsa said "Old memories?"

Chopin looked at him with a look of desperation."From...back then?"

"Yes, From her previous life. There's a country that has Amnesia problems too."

Salsa and Beat got bored and started napping. After all that was their intention for coming here.

Chopin smiled."There is?"

Poland smiled and casually said "Yup~!"

He seemed interested now. To think he had this much pride in himself for a country..."Which one?"

"You guess."

"I wasn't really interested in history... but I'll take a guess at this game. Is it the holy roman empire?"

"Yup~! Germany doesn't remember it at all! Austria remembers though."

Chopin looked at Poland with curiosity."What kind of a person is Austria?"

"From what I've seen, he's a nice person who likes expensive food, loves your music, he uses it to express his feelings towards things and he is totally fabulous!"

He didn't look so happy now."He uses my music to express his feelings?"

"Not just him. Even though we were going through a hard time, everyone back in Warsaw knew about you. There's a monument just for you."

He looked at Poland with shock."There is?"

Poland pointed to his heart and smiled. This man was no stranger anymore."Yup~!In the heart of Warsaw."

Chopin smiled.


End file.
